


honey, don't run away

by erucchii



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slightly insecure Kyomoto Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: Kyomoto Taiga started having crushes on people who were off limit, so he avoided them, because he was not a home wrecker. However, the people in question wouldn't let him leave their lives without a fight.Cue in a post-christmas vacation and meddlesome friends.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SixTONES Christmas/New Year Fic Exchange





	honey, don't run away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusk037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and a happy new year~!
> 
> First and foremost, I hope you enjoy this fic. I had fun writing this, and I even get to write two pairings I've never wrote before. Though, I guess I kind of went overboard *looks at the word count* Hopefully, it fulfils what you wanted to read.
> 
> Secondly, I don't even know what this fic has become haha. It kind of have a mind of its own, and went in a different direction that what I originally wanted. It kind of feels like a bad rom-com on Hallmark Channel. I am praying that it wasn't too sappy or cringe-y.
> 
> Enjoy~

Taiga knew that dreams never made sense. Most of the time. One minute he was having a lovely time with his friends, and the next he could be free falling somewhere, or walking around naked in public. Or in last night’s dream, he was in the middle of a Hokuto and Juri sandwich. 

Taiga groaned as he covered his face with his hands—said face burning with embarrassment—as he remembered the second half of the dream before he was rudely interrupted by his alarm clock. It wasn’t the first time Hokuto or Juri appeared in his dreams—individually or together—but lately, his harmless dreams have turned into wet dreams. It was getting ridiculous, especially because now, it was hard for him to look at the two men in the eyes without blushing. 

When he heard the sound of clacking when wood met wood, he removed his hands from his face and looked up. It was Kouchi, who had just returned with their drinks and cakes. He immediately grabbed his hot chocolate, using the spoon provided to eat the whipped cream at the top.

“How much do I owe you?” 

“My treat,” Kouchi said. “You look like you need it.”

Taiga glared at his best friend, but from the amused look Kochi gave him, it was probably ineffective. He remembered that one time, Jesse told him, ‘ _You look like you’re pouting when you glare. Or like an angry puppy’._ He pranked Jesse so hard after that, and if that thought ever crossed the younger man’s head again, he never said it to Taiga’s face again. 

“Shut up,” Taiga grumbled before taking a bite from his strawberry shortcake. 

It was Saturday, a day where Taiga and Kouchi meet up every week at their favorite café to catch up on each other’s life. Jesse, Kouchi's boyfriend, called it their gossiping session. Which, he guessed, the half-Japanese wasn’t wrong. 

“Are you still having those dreams?” Kouchi asked, a wide grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. “How far did it go this time?”

Taiga choked on his cake, remembering Hokuto and Juri’s hands touching him, all over his body. Juri’s mouth on his and Hokuto’s hand around his dick. He took the bottled water from Kouchi, immediately washing down the piece of cake that got stuck in his throat. He could feel his face turning red, and he could say with confidence that it wasn’t because of his near-death experience. 

“Do you want me to die? Why are you doing this to me?” Taiga pouted, blushing red down to his neck. And Kochi had the gall to laugh at him. He needed better friends. 

“Come on, spill the beans, Kyomo. Are you still avoiding them?”

Taiga started shoving more cake into his mouth, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Kochi raising his eyebrows at him. Kochi and him have been friends since middle school so he knew what that look meant. Kochi was judging him.

“You would’ve done the same thing if you have wet dreams about your crushes, who happened to already be in a relationship.”

Kouchi laughed again, shaking his head. “Only you, Kyomo.”

Taiga made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. “How was I supposed to know that Hokuto and Juri are _boyfriends_?” 

One week into the first semester of his Masters degree, Taiga started working at Stormy 5 Café. That was where he first met Hokuto, a colleague who was tasked to show him the ropes. It was love at first sight, because who could resist Hokuto? Hokuto was basically Adonis incarnate—with that physique—and Taiga could write ballads about it all day long. And after three days working with Hokuto, he had fallen in love even more because of Hokuto’s personality.

He met Juri a week later, when he was required to work with a Sound Engineering student for a project. Juri was the one assigned to him, and they had hit it off immediately. His crush on the pink-haired man wasn’t immediate like it was with Hokuto. It was almost three weeks into their friendship that Taiga realized he had feelings for Juri as well. 

Taiga was confused by his feelings, but before he could do anything about it, he found out that Hokuto and Juri were in a relationship with each other. He was glad that he found out before he could sort out his feelings and act on them. He did wonder why it took so long for him to realize that Hokuto and Juri were already taken.

“What if you confess to both of them?”

The question surprised Taiga, which caused him to accidentally drop his small fork onto his almost-empty plate. He opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. 

“Hear me out,” Kouchi said. “Confess to them, and get it out of your system. I mean, you’re already avoiding them both so even if things get awkward, you won’t be spending a lot—if any—time with them. And if a miracle happens, maybe the three of you could be in a polyamory relationship and have a happy ending.”

“ Kouchi, I love you but what world are you living in?” Taiga asked in disbelief, stuffing the last bite of cake into his mouth. Then, he pushed his plate away and reached for Kouchi's. The latter let him, knowing he was the sort of person who ate his feelings away. “Enough about me,” Taiga mumbled. “Let’s talk about you, okay?”

Kouchi conceded and allowed the change of subject, knowing Taiga was probably feeling embarrassed enough already. “Did I tell you about the new students that joined my class? They are identical twins; mischievous and completely adorable.” He proceeded to tell him about all of the twins’ antics, and the troubles they already got themselves into, even though they had only been in Kouchi's kindergarten class for four days. 

They ended up talking for nearly two and a half hours. They had to rush out because it was date night for Kouchi, and the latter was going to be late. Before they parted ways, Kouchi invited him to a weekend trip to a villa owned by Jesse’s family somewhere near Mt. Fuji. 

“Think about it, okay? It’ll be fun. We’re going on the twenty-sixth, so that it won’t disrupt Christmas celebrations with your family. We can do a late Christmas celebration, exchange some gifts, go skiing, and have fun at Fuji-Q Highlands. You can even bring Shintaro.”

Taiga pursed his lips. “Who else will be there?” 

“I think Fuma, and Kento. Shori, Marius, and Sou-chan,” Kouchi listed. “But they won’t be staying with us. Marius’s family villa isn’t far from Jesse’s, so they’re staying there.”

Taiga nodded. “Shin and I will join you then.”

“You didn’t want to ask Shin first?” Kouchi asked, amused. 

“It’s okay, I can make him agree to it,” Taiga told the brunette, and Kouchi believed him. The younger man would grumble and complain, but there’s probably not much he wouldn’t do for Taiga.

“I’ll text you the time later then. We’ll borrow Jesse’s dad’s minivan for the trip.” They bumped fists before going on their separate ways. 

* * *

It had been a while since Hokuto felt so happy that he almost skipped all the way into his apartment. He could hear the television as he took off his shoes. He kept his shoes on the shoe rack before he walked further into the apartment. Juri was sitting on the couch, drinking while watching some morning cartoon on the television.

“Tadaima,” Hokuto called out.

Juri turned. “Okaeri. How was your run with Jesse?”

“Cold. And Jesse kept me on my toes. It’s amazing that he could stay alive this long seeing how clumsy he was.” He shuddered, remembering Jesse’s close call with a speeding car. Fortunately, he managed to grab hold of Jesse and steady the other man before he tripped and fell into oncoming traffic.

Juri snorted. “And you wondered why I didn’t want to join both of you on your run.”

Hokuto leaned down to give Juri a peck on the lips before sitting down. Juri scrunched up his nose adorably at him. “I know, I know, I stink but I have something to tell you.”

“It can’t wait after you shower?”

“Well, I thought you’d appreciate me giving you the good news straight away. But if you’d rather wait…” Hokuto made a move to leave but Juri immediately grabbed his hand.

“No, tell me.”

Hokuto chuckled when he saw the pout on Juri’s face and sat back down. “Jesse came up with a plan for us to talk to Kyomo.”

Juri straightened in his seat, and Hokuto knew he had his boyfriend’s attention. For the last two weeks or so—though it felt like forever—Taiga had been avoiding them. More often than not, the blond ignored Juri’s calls, or ran away when they crossed paths at the university. Taiga had also switched to Team B at the café, effectively making sure they wouldn’t bump into one another at work. If Jesse and Kochi invited all of them to hangout, Taiga would make excuses not to attend or he would bring his best friend, Shintaro, so that he could avoid talking to them. 

It happened out of nowhere, and it left them perplexed.

“What is it?”

“Jesse told me that Kouchi invited Kyomo to the trip to Jesse’s family villa next week.”

“The one we had already declined because we were busy?” 

“Yup,” Hokuto replied. “If we decide to go, Jesse promised not to tell Kouchi we’re coming, so that Kouchi won’t give Kyomo a heads-up and Kyomo won’t make an excuse to cancel at the last minute.”

Juri nodded. After a short pause, he asked, “Do you think it’s okay for us to ambush him like that though?”

Hokuto all but whine. “Can you think of any better way? He’s like a skittish kitten at the moment, and I just want to know if I did something wrong.” 

Juri nudged Hokuto’s shoulder with his own as a comforting gesture. “Maybe he freaked out because we showed him non-platonic attention when he knows that we’re already in a relationship. I mean, you’re not exactly subtle.”

Hokuto gave Juri an affronted look. “You take that back. I _was_ subtle.”

Juri snorted. “You bring him food all the time, making sure he eats. And remember, earlier this month, you took off your own hoodie and gave it to Kyomo because he was cold.” 

Hokuto groaned. “Stop, you make it sound worse than it actually is.”

“Sorry,” Juri laughed. “I can’t help it.” Then, he sobered up. “But seriously though, what do you think happened?”

Hokuto shrugged. “I don’t have a clue, but we should go so that we could find out.” He heard Juri’s sigh and knew his boyfriend had finally caved in.

“Fine, we’ll go on this trip with them.”

“Yes!” Hokuto exclaimed and leaned in to kiss Juri. He grinned when they pulled away from each other and saw Juri’s ears has turned red. 

Juri cleared his throat. “So, is that all?” When Hokuto nodded, Juri continued, “Then, off to the shower you go.”

“You don’t want to join me?”

“I’ve already showered.”

“Oh well,” Hokuto said as he stood up and angled his body towards the direction of their bedroom, which gave Juri a clear view of his front. He took off his shirt and smirked when he saw Juri’s eyes on him. Or well, on his torso, and what little happy trail that wasn’t hidden by his running pants. As he walked away, he stretched a little, knowing what it did to the muscles on his back. “I’ll just be lonely with my hands.”

After Hokuto disappeared into the hallway that led to their bedroom, it was a few moments before Juri said to himself, “Ah, damn it!” and ran after Hokuto. 

* * *

It was finally the day of the weekend trip to Jesse’s villa, and Taiga realized that he actually was looking forward to this little getaway. He was in the middle of breakfast when the doorbell rang. Nobody bothered getting up from the table because they weren’t expecting anyone that early in the morning except for Shintaro, and he has a copy of the key to the front door. Ringing the doorbell was Shintaro’s way to announce that he was coming in.

Shintaro appeared in the dining room a few minutes later—looking grumpy and disheveled—with a large bag of junk food in his hand. Shintaro agreed to bring the chips and other snacks, since Taiga’s mum would be making healthier snacks for their road trip and Kouchi and Jesse are supplying the drinks. 

“I hate you,” Shintaro said as he took the empty seat next to Taiga. 

Taiga’s dad snorted from behind his morning papers and his mum hid her smile behind her teacup. 

“You’ve been saying that for years yet you’re still here,” Taiga teased. 

His mother giggled. “Hush now, Taiga. Don’t tease him too much.” Then, she looked at Shintaro. “I’ll grab you some breakfast, Shin-chan.”

“That’s unnecessary, oba-chan. Mum already made me eat breakfast before I came over.”

“Nonsense,” Hiromi said, already standing up. “You’re a growing boy, you could eat more food. You’re so skinny still.”

When his mother left for the kitchen, Taiga took a glance at his best friend and laughed at the dumbfounded look on Shintaro’s face as the latter repeated silently, “skinny?” 

Shintaro glared at him. “Shut up.”

After they endured half an hour of fussing from Taiga’s mother and teasing from Taiga’s father, their ride finally arrived at a quarter past eight. The drive took two hours, more or less. Taiga dozed off halfway through, and was curled up against the sleeping Shintaro in the back seat. He was startled awake because of a hypnic jerk, and managed to hear Kouchi softly cursing.

“What the fuck?”

Taiga straightened up in his seat, careful not to wake Shintaro, and looked out the window, where Kouchi was staring. Any lingering sleepiness he had disappeared immediately when he saw the two people waiting outside the villa, next to a very familiar car.

Hokuto and Juri. 

They weren’t supposed to be here, Taiga thought. They weren’t in the list of people who were supposed to be here. Kouchi promised they weren’t coming. 

As if hearing Taiga’s thought, Kouchi turned around to look at him. _I didn’t know they’d be here,_ Kouchi's wide eyes seemed to say. 

Taiga took a deep breath and let it out. It was okay, he could do this. He’s an adult now and he should act like one instead of running away from his problems. The voice inside his head snorted. Who was he kidding? He’d have to glue himself to Shintaro or Kochi so that he doesn’t end up alone with Hokuto or Juri. 

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Jesse said, after they'd parked the minivan and walked up to the front of the villa. 

Taiga forced himself not to blush when he felt Hokuto’s and Juri’s gaze on him. He looked at his feet, gripping the handle of his cabin-sized luggage tightly. He could imagine the smile on Hokuto’s face when the other man replied, “Yeah, us too.”

After they entered the villa, Jesse told them where the two guest rooms were, and then looked at Taiga and Shintaro apologetically before saying, “Unfortunately, the guest rooms only have a queen-sized bed. So, if you don’t want to share, there’s futon in the wardrobe. There’s also a loft,” Jesse pointed upwards at the loft overlooking the dining room-living room area, “if you wanted more space.”

Before Shintaro could say anything, Taiga exclaimed, “We can share.” From the corner of his eyes, he could see Juri elbowing Hokuto, and he knew the two were going to try and talk to him, so he grabbed his best friend’s hand and dragged him towards one of the guest rooms. “Let’s go unpack.”

* * *

“I’m going to look for ingredients needed for pasta,” Taiga told him and Hokuto as soon as they entered the supermarket. The blond didn’t wait for their answer before bounding off towards the pasta aisle. 

Juri frowned, and Hokuto bumped their shoulders together. “Why don’t you go with Kyomo?” his boyfriend said, and Juri could hear the hidden message behind Hokuto’s words. _Try to find out what’s going on._ “I’ll grab the meat and seafood. Both of you can look for the other items we need.” 

Juri nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that.” After a beat, he said, “Wish me luck.”

Hokuto pressed a chaste kiss on Juri’s lips and before pulling away slightly,—nose still touching—he whispered, “Good luck.”

Juri fastened his pace so that he could catch up with Taiga. When he reached the pasta aisle, he smiled at the sight of Taiga, standing in the middle with his tongue poking out a little, as he looked back and forth at the two different brands of canned sun dried tomatoes. It lasted for a minute or so before Taiga made up his mind and placed the can in his right hand back on the shelf before he dropped the one in his left hand into the shopping basket. 

“Kyomo, need any help?” Juri asked, once he was at Taiga’s side. He looked at the phone Taiga had just fished out of his pocket, looking at the groceries list on his notes app. He saw Taiga flinched at the sound of his voice, and he felt his heart clenched at that reaction. 

“Can you grab some cheddar cheese and parmesan?” Taiga asked. “After you’re done, you can meet me at the fresh produce aisle.”

Juri nodded. He had already walked away a few steps, when he turned back and touched Taiga’s elbow to grab the other man’s attention. “Hey, Kyomo.”

Startled, Taiga dropped the packet of spaghetti he was holding. “Shit,” he cursed, crouching down to pick up the packet.

“Sorry,” Juri apologized when Taiga stood up again. 

“It’s okay,” Taiga immediately said. “Do you need something?”

Juri shook his head. “No. Well, yes. Actually, I need to know.” He could feel his heart start to beat faster, and from he noticed Taiga started to tense up. “Have you been avoiding Hokuto and I these past few weeks?” 

“What? Of course not,” Taiga answered, although his voice didn’t sound convincing. In fact, Taiga was looking a little bit nervous. “I was just busy.”

“Okay,” Juri replied, knowing it was best not to push Taiga, especially when he knew Taiga would choose flight if he was in a fight or flight situation. He decided to focus on shopping, and ignored Hokuto’s questioning looks when they regrouped at the cashier. 

When Juri was about to start driving home, Taiga leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Wait.”

Juri turned backwards to look at Taiga, and beside him, Hokuto did the same. 

“I lied earlier, when I said I wasn’t avoiding you,” Taiga told them, looking down so his bangs covered his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Before Juri could get any words out, Hokuto asked, “Did we do something wrong? Did we make you feel uncomfortable?”

Taiga looked up, eyes wide with surprise. “What? No. I… It’s not you, it was me.” He was blushing to his neck now. “Because of some…personal stuff, you could say, that’s neither of your fault, I’ve been acting childish and kept running away. But Shin and Kochi said I have to put on my big boy pants now,” he rolled his eyes at that, “so here I am. Still friends?” he asked.

Juri unclipped his seatbelt and all but climbed towards the backseat so that he could hug Taiga. “You idiot,” he cried. “Of course! Don’t you remember what I’ve said before? I’ve been living my life for twenty five years thinking I’m yours.” He pulled back. “We’re soulmates, Kyomo.”

Taiga nodded, but when he glanced at Hokuto, he quickly amended, “Platonic soulmates.”

Juri decided not to refute. He didn’t want to overwhelm Taiga by blurting out that they both wanted him as a boyfriend. He didn’t want to scare Taiga away when the blond had just stopped running from them.

“Are you returning to your normal shifts now? Team A misses you,” Hokuto said.

“That, unfortunately, depends on Ninomiya-san,” Taiga replied, a small smile appearing on his face. “I miss our team too.” 

The smile that appeared on Hokuto’s face after that was so bright that Juri had to restrain himself from snorting out loud. Yes, Hokuto, you were really subtle.

As if Hokuto heard what he was thinking, the dark-haired man looked at Juri and gave him a look that seemed to say, ‘you’re one to talk’. He ignored it.

Juri couldn’t help feeling glee after Taiga came clean. Unlike the drive to the supermarket, the drive home was filled with chatters.

* * *

The party was going well. Kouchi, Jesse and Shintaro did a good job with the decoration, although Taiga felt like they went overboard with the Christmas decorations. They even had a tree set up, and the presents each of them brought was already under the tree. 

Kento and the others arrived around seven, bringing with them cakes and pastries, beers and sparkling juice, as well as gifts for the exchange later that night. Shintaro—that traitor—chose to sit next to Marius, so that they could discuss more about art. He ended up sitting next to Fuma, and has become annoyed by the minute because every time he glanced at the younger man, Fuma would give him this mischievous smirk with a knowing look on his face. At one point, Fuma had even whispered to him, “A little butterfly told me you, Hokuto and Juri are on good terms again.”

Taiga would have punched Fuma in the face if he didn’t know he would hurt his fingers in the process. His fingers were too precious for that. Why are his friends a bunch of gossipers?

“Hey, Kyomo,” Kento chimed up from Fuma’s other side. “Are you done with your dinner?”

Taiga looked at his mostly empty plate, and he knew he couldn’t eat anymore, especially if he wanted to eat the delicious looking cake with plenty of whipped cream and fresh strawberry toppings that Shori bought for dessert. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“Would you mind grabbing more beers from the fridge?”

“Sure,” Taiga answered. When he stood up, he heard Jesse asking Juri and Hokuto to help grab other drinks too since everyone wants a refill and not everyone wants to drink beer. Before Taiga could say that the extra help wasn’t necessary, Hokuto and Juri were already on their feet. Before leaving his seat, he caught Kouchi's eyes. He raised his eyebrows at his best friend, a silent question asking what was up with Jesse. Kouchi returned it with a raised eyebrows of his own and a shrug. 

The three of them had just reached the door that led to the kitchen when Jesse and Kento shouted their name, telling them to stop and looked up. Taiga did as he was told and blushed when he realized that all three of them were underneath some mistletoe. He glared in Jesse, Kouchi, and Shintaro’s direction, because they were the ones who put it there. He was gratified to see Hokuto and Juri were also blushing. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” some of their friends chanted from the dining table. 

“The two of you don’t have to kiss me,” Taiga immediately stated after Juri and Hokuto kissed each other. 

Juri had a mischievous grin plastered on his face, and Taiga had a bad feeling about it. “Rules are rules, Kyomo.” 

Juri leaned into his space, and kissed him on the lips. Immediately after Juri pulled away, Hokuto’s lips crashed into his. Their friends wolf-whistled but Taiga could barely hear it. He felt like he was underwater, drowning in the kiss. He was mortified to find himself complying, parting his lips when Hokuto licked them to seek entry. He pushed Hokuto away immediately when a moan escaped his throat. Hokuto, at least, had the decency to look chastened. 

Taiga gasped. “What the fuck was that?” 

“Kyomo…” Hokuto started to say, but Taiga cut in.

“No, really. What the fuck was that?” He looked from Hokuto to Juri and back to Hokuto again. When neither of them seemed to be upset that Hokuto had basically made out with him in front of Juri, Taiga came to a realization. “Both of you knew, didn’t you? You knew about my feelings so you’re playing with me?” Because why would someone like Hokuto and Juri would ever want someone like him. Taiga shook his head and stopped Juri when the pink-haired man came forward to explain. He turned to their other friends still sitting by the dining table. “Did all of you know? Were you all in on this? Was this a prank?” 

Taiga was even more mortified when his voice cracked and his vision blurred with frustrated tears. “I need some air.” He left the villa without even bothering to grab his jacket, despite everyone’s protests.

* * *

“Fuck,” Hokuto cursed. “Fuck!” He stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall for support. He ran a hand over his face, sighing. “I shouldn’t have done that. 

Shintaro shifted in his chair so that he was facing Hokuto and Juri. “You regret doing it because you were playing with Taiga’s feelings, or you regret going overboard and embarrassing Taiga in the process?”

“What?” Hokuto looked offended by the accusation. “I—I would _never_ play with Kyomo’s feelings!”

“Then why are you still here? I assume both of you have feelings for him. So why aren’t you going after him?”

“I—”

“You’re right,” Juri cut in. He grabbed Hokuto’s hand, and dragged him towards the front door.

“Bring Kyomo’s jacket with you,” Kouchi yelled. “And his scarf and gloves!” Hokuto and Juri left the house before they could hear Kouchi begin ranting about the cold and frostbites.

“I didn’t mean to kiss him like that,” Hokuto told Juri, once they’ve walked a few minutes away from the villa. 

“I know,” Juri replied. “But it’s done, so now we’ll just clear whatever misunderstandings Kyomo has, and confess our intentions to him. 

Hokuto nodded. He grabbed his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrating. It was a text message from Jesse.

_Go to the neighborhood park. Shin said it’s Kyomo’s favorite thinking spot._

Hokuto showed Juri the message and they walked faster towards their new destination. He was glad to have Taiga’s best friend on their side.

It took them five minutes to get to the park, and then, they spotted Taiga almost immediately, sitting on the middle swing. The blond was looking down at his lap, so he didn’t notice Hokuto and Juri there. Silently, they made their way towards the swings, sitting on the empty swings on each side of Taiga.

The creaking sound made Taiga look up, and he groaned when he saw him and Juri.

“What are you doing here?” Taiga asked. And then, there was a sniffle.

Hokuto frowned, feeling guilty for making Taiga cry. “Fuck, Kyomo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you like that, especially not in front of everyone. Kissing you felt so good, and your lips felt just like how I’ve always imagined and I—It felt so good and I just wanted _more_.” Under normal circumstances, he would be embarrassed of his word vomit, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care at the moment. “I _like_ you like you, Kyomoto Taiga.”

Taiga’s head snapped towards Hokuto. “What?” he looked at Hokuto with a dumbfounded expression.

Juri snorted. “What Hokkun was trying to say is that we are in love with you, and has been for months now, and we wanted to ask if you wanted to be in a relationship with both of us.”

Taiga gaped. “What?” He felt like his brain was short-circuiting for a moment. “But…both of you are,” he gestured at both of them from head to toe, “and I’m,” he gestured at himself, “just me.”

“If you mean adorable, cute, talented, perfectionist with the most beautiful voice and fingers ever, yeah, you’re just you.”

Taiga frowned. “That’s not—” he sighed. “Let’s just agree to disagree on that one.” Because while Taiga was confident when it came to his musical ability, his physique…not so much. 

Hokuto and Juri agreed. They came to clear things up—and maybe, make Taiga their boyfriend if Taiga was interested—not fight with the latter even more. Juri handed Taiga his jacket, gloves and scarf, and the blond silently thanked him. 

“So…” Hokuto broke the silence. “Will you be our boyfriend?” Because he noticed that Taiga hadn’t answered that particular question yet. 

Taiga fidgeted. “Are you two sure you want me?”

“Oh my god, Kyomo. I practically said I _belong_ to you all my life.”

That took Taiga by surprise, and a huff of laughter escaped his throat. “God,” he exclaimed. “Yes, then. Yes, yes! I will be your boyfriend.”

“Yes!” Juri cried, and pushed the swing with his legs to get closer to Taiga so that he could press a kiss on Taiga’s cheek.

Hokuto grinned from ear-to-ear. “So, can I hold your hand?” Taiga couldn’t help the bubbles of laughter that escaped, and that was one of the most beautiful sounds that Hokuto has ever heard. He took the hand that Taiga held out towards him, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Taiga gave his other hand to Juri. 

They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Juri started to shiver. 

“Maybe we should head back now,” Hokuto suggested. 

“Do we have to?” Taiga groaned. “It’s going to be embarrassing after I've made a scene.”

Juri laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.”

In the end, they stayed for another ten minutes before returning to the villa. Kochi met them by the door, and being the mother hen that he was, immediately ushered them over to the kotatsu so that they could keep warm. 

* * *

It was dark when Taiga was startled awake. He groaned, and carefully removed a hand that was on his chest—he thinks it was Jesse’s—so that he could sit up straight. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he snorted softly, realizing that everyone has fallen asleep under the kotatsu even though Kento, Fuma, Marius, Shori and Sou were supposed to return to Marius’s villa. He reached for his phone and realized that it was half three in the morning. 

Taiga turned to his side and saw that Juri was curled around a cushion. He frowned when he realized Hokuto wasn’t there. He looked around and noticed the kitchen’s door was cracked open slightly and the light was turned on. He carefully stood up, carefully navigating his way so that he wouldn’t wake anyone up by accidentally stepping on them. 

He saw Hokuto sitting on the barstool at the island, a headphone of his ears as he worked on something on his laptop. 

Taiga sat on the opposite side of Hokuto, knocking on the marble surface of the island, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention—he still couldn’t believe Hokuto was now his boyfriend—without startling him. It took a few minutes but eventually, Hokuto noticed him there.

“Ah, sorry,” Hokuto apologized as he removed his headphone and closed his laptop.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Taiga asked. 

“Yeah,” Hokuto replied. “My insomnia was acting up.”

Taiga nodded. Hokuto told him about his insomnia after a few times Hokuto came to work looking like a zombie. “What are you drinking?”

“Hot chocolate.” Hokuto took a sip of his drink and scrunched up his nose adorably. “It’s cold now.” He stood up. “I guess I’ll just make more.”

“I’ll help,” Taiga said, getting to his feet. It was times like this that he was glad he worked at a café. 

Hokuto went to boil the water for the double boiler, so Taiga went to chop up some dark chocolate and milk chocolate. Once he tried hot chocolate made with real chocolates, he could never go back to instant hot chocolate. He had just finished placing the chopped chocolates in a large bowl when he felt a weight from behind him and Hokuto’s arms snaked around his waist. 

Hokuto rested his chin on Taiga’s shoulder. “You’re getting better at this,” he commented. 

Taiga huffed, his face heating up. He thought the only time he could experience this—Hokuto standing this close to him, and have his arms wrapped around him—was in his dreams. He didn't dare dream he could ever feel this in real life. “I’ve worked at Stormy 5 Café since September. If I still can’t make a simple hot chocolate, then I should just quit my job.” He loved the feeling of Hokuto’s breath tickling his neck when Hokuto started laughing.

“Ninomiya-san wouldn’t let you quit,” Hokuto stated. “Your presence increases sales.”

“Shut up,” Taiga elbowed Hokuto lightly in the stomach. He squirmed so Hokuto loosened his hold, and Taiga turned so that he’d be face to face with Hokuto. “I’m glad you and Juri crashed this trip.”

“We didn’t crash the trip,” Hokuto said indignantly. “Jesse invited us.”

Taiga giggled, remembering the scolding Jesse received from Kouchi. He kissed the side of Hokuto’s mouth. “Jesse was almost in the doghouse with Kouchi because of that.”

Hokuto snorted. “Jesse likes to meddle when he ships people.”

“I’m glad it works out between the three of us though,” Taiga said. “When Kouchi jokingly suggested it, I didn’t think it was possible.” After a momentary pause, he added, "Or maybe Kouchi wasn't joking because he already knew what both of you were feeling."

Hokuto chuckled. "Maybe. I think we've been ranting about this a lot to Jesse. Beside, people would be stupid not to want you,” Hokuto exclaimed before capturing Taiga’s lips.

Taiga was just about to deepen the kiss when a familiar, uninvited voice said, “Stop being gross, and start making the hot chocolate already. The water’s boiling over.”

Both of them pulled away, startled. They turned slightly and saw Fuma sitting at the island. Taiga sighed as he dropped his head on Hokuto’s chest. “Fucking Fuma,” he mumbled. 

Hokuto just laughed as he grabbed Taiga’s hand with one hand and grabbed the bowl of chopped chocolates with the other, and led Taiga towards the stove.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it wasn't much but I hope you enjoy this, recipient-san~  
> I hope it wasn't that...cringey
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
